Frisell
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = Student; Victim | race = | gender = | base of operations = Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = | status = | born = 1985 Assuming that is the same age as Lori Campbell, who is stated to be 18-years-old, then would have been born in 1985. | died = 2003 | 1st appearance = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) | final appearance = | actor = Alex Green }} Frisell, first name unknown, is a fictional murder victim featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Played by actor Alex Green, he appeared in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Biography Frisell was a young man from the town of Springwood, Ohio who was born around the year 1985. In 2003, he was a student at Springwood High School. Frisell attended a rave that was held in a corn field on the night following the murder of a fellow student named Trey Cooper. Frisell distinguished himself from the other partiers not only by his bleached blonde hair, but also by his attire, which consisted of numerous glow sticks attached to his body, as well as matching glowing earrings. During the party, Frisell saw a highly intoxicated Gibb Smith stumbling through the corn rows. He followed her until her found her passed out drunk in a small clearing some distance from the others. Looking about to make sure nobody was watching him, he then mounted her unconscious form and began fondling and groping at her. Whether Frisell intended to do anything beyond this will never be known. Caught up in his activities, he was unaware of the presence of masked serial killer, Jason Voorhees. Jason held a broken length of pipe and brought it down on top of them, impaling both Frisell and Gibb Smith simultaneously. He then pitched Frisell's body up into the air where it landed a few feet away. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); "Life and Death of the Party", Chapter 7. Notes & Trivia * * In the end-credit sequence of the film, Frisell's character is identified as "Glowing raver". * On the Freddy vs. Jason DVD, Frisell's death scene takes place in chapter 7 on the menu, "Life and Death of the Party". * Frisell is the fourth actual murder victim shown in Freddy vs. Jason. He is the seventh murder victim presented in the film if you include the little girl from Freddy Krueger's flashback scene and the three camp counselors from Jason Voorhees' dream sequence. Discounting flashbacks, he is the fourth male character killed in the film, and the second minor character. * Frisell and Gibb Smith are the second group of characters to suffer from a double-impalement death at the hands of Jason Voorhees. The first was Jeff and Sandra in Friday the 13th Part 2. * Frisell is never shown as a student at Springwood High School, but it is safe to assume that everyone invited to the rave were Springwood High students. See also External Links * Frisell at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:1985 character births Category:2003 character deaths Category:Students Category:Victims Category:Jason Voorhees victims Category:Characters who are impaled Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized